Food
There are many foods that players can consume in the Cleft of Dimensions. Both food and pill items are used by typing 'eat (item)' The Kirby race can type 'eat all', which doesn't function for any other race. This will cause the player to instantly and simultaneously consume every food and pill item in their inventory (but not within a container). This can't take them above 48 satiation or fullness, and if multiple spells are cast then they only receive as much lag as the slowest spell. Kirbys can also continue to eat food and pills (but not drink) even if they are at maximum fullness. The Reploid race can't eat anything at all, but doesn't get hungry either. A player affected by the Surgeon class's Zombify spell can't eat anything that isn't named 'brains'. A player turned into a Scarecrow can't eat anything at all. Hunger The main purpose of food is to nourish the player, since being hungry decreases a player's regeneration rates by half and skills by 10%. Some food can also have additional effects. Most races lose one point of satiation and two points of fullness every tick. Some races become hungry even faster than this, and lose two points of satiation per tick. Food Items Eating a food item modifies the player's Satiation and Fullness conditions. These can range from 0 to 48. Trying to eat while you're at 40 fullness or more will fail. A player receives the 'You are full.' message if their fullness is above 40, but they can still drink while they are below 45. Players eating a food item with negative full or satiation values will become less full or less satiated respectively. Eating a food item that casts a spell will cause lag to the player. The Nimblehands skill can reduce this by half. Identifying a food item will not reveal what spell, if any, it casts. This is intentional. The Knight class's Ration skill can split a food item into two halves. Item Values *v0 Full hours: How filling this food is; being full keeps you from eating other things. *v1 Food hours: The number of hours that this food will nourish the player. *v2 Spell level: The level that the spell in v4 is cast at when this obj is eaten. *v3 Poisoned: Players eating this item may be mildly poisoned if this is set to 'yes'. *v4 Spell: Which spell is cast on the player when this is eaten. Pills Pills are similar to normal food in that they are used by typing 'eat (item)'. Pills can't modify hunger or fullness, but still can't be eaten if the player is over 40 fullness. Eating a pill will cause lag to the player depending on the spell cast. If multiple spells are cast, the player only receives as much lag as the slowest spell. The Nimblehands skill can reduce this by half. Pills can't be Rationed. Item Values *v0 Level: Level that the spells are cast at *v1 Spell: The first spell that it casts *v2 Spell: The second spell that it casts *v3 Spell: The third spell that it casts *v4 Spell: The fourth spell that it casts Category:Item Types